


Tennis?

by soprano_squad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enj and Cosette are siblings au, F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_squad/pseuds/soprano_squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette invites her brother and his boyfriend to play doubles tennis with her and Marius. Turns out exactly how you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I had a while ago and I posted it on tumblr but never got around to writing it. Also as I was in the middle of writing this I realized the only things I knew about tennis were from Wii Sports so...

“Ughh why are we here so early?” Grantaire whined as Enjolras pulled their car into the parking lot.

“It’s only 7:30,” Enjolras scoffed.

“My point exactly.”

Enjolras sighed as he pulled into a parking space in the middle of the lot. “Look, I don’t really want to be here either but Cosette insisted and you know how she is when she wants something.”

“I guess you’re right…” Grantaire said as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached to open his door. “Let’s just get this over with.

The couple got out of the car and Grantaire grabbed their tennis racquets from the back. They had been invited by Cosette to come play tennis at a country club on that Saturday morning. Neither Enjolras nor Grantaire were very good at tennis but, knowing how persistent Cosette could be, agreed to come anyways.

As they walked to the entrance of the country club, Grantaire asked, “Wait- how are we going to play tennis if we have three people? Don’t you need an even number of people?”

“Oh, I think Cosette’s boyfriend is coming.”

“Marius? Oh man that guy’s so awkward.”

“He’s just-” Enjolras hesitated. “No I can’t really argue with that, actually. According to Cosette he’s not so awkward if you get to know him though or- something like that.”

Grantaire sighed as they arrived at the front door and Enjolras held the door open for him. Enjolras signed them in and then they went out the back exit to the courts where they saw Cosette sitting alone at a picnic table. When she saw the two walking towards her, she smiled and got up to greet them.

“Enjolras!” Cosette exclaimed as she ran up to hug her brother. Enjolras quickly handed his racquet to Grantaire to free his arms right as Cosette reached him and enveloped him in a huge hug.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Cosette said as she pulled away from the hug and turned to hug Grantaire.

“It’s only been two months…”

“Which is too long!”

Cosette pulled away from Grantaire. “I am honestly amazed at how long you have been able to tolerate my brother.”

Grantaire sighed, “Well it’s tough but-”

“R!” Enjolras said, embarressed.

Grantaire laughed. “You know I’m just joking.”

Enjolras made a pouty face causing both Grantaire and Cosette to chuckle.

“So where is Pontmercy?” Enjolras asked, trying to turn the subject off of him.

“He went to get me a water from the snack bar. He should be back any minute,” Cosette replied.

As if on cue, Marius walked around the corner holding a water bottle in one of his hands. When he noticed Enjolras and Grantaire standing there he waved to them enthusiastically. Enjolras and Grantaire smiled politely in return.

Once Marius had finally gotten over to them, he handed Cosette the water bottle and she kissed him on the cheek in return, causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks.

“Hello, Enjolras,” Marius said with a shy smile as he held out his hand for a handshake.

“Marius,” Enjolras replied as he shook the man’s hand once, trying to keep up his position as ‘the scary older brother who will murder you if you hurt my sister.’ The brief look of terror on Marius’ face told him he had been successful.

After Marius and Grantaire had shaken hands, Cosette spoke up.

“Okay so we might as well get started! I know it was probably expected that the teams would be me and Marius against the two of you but I was thinking we should maybe change it up a little bit…?”

“Cosette-” Enjolras began. “I know you want to be on a team with me but I don’t think that Grantaire would-”

“Oh,” Cosette interrupted. “I was thinking more like me and Grantaire against you and Marius.”

There was a pause.

“What!?” Enjolras and Marius said simultaneously.

“I’m down,” Grantaire said from the corner as he and Cosette high-fived.

“Perfect! Let’s get started then!” Cosette grabbed her racquet and the basket of tennis balls off the table and started walking towards their reserved court. Grantaire followed her, leaving a stunned Marius and Enjolras behind them.

\-----

After Enjolras and Marius had finally gotten over themselves and went to the courts, Cosette and Grantaire had already gotten set up and were strategizing in the corner.

Enjolras huffed. He couldn’t believe he had just been betrayed by his sister and his boyfriend like that. He wanted revenge…

He turned to Marius. “Okay so here’s the plan: we’re going to show Grantaire and Cosette that we are not a force to be reckoned with. We are going to go into this match with the determination of ten thousand angry men. We are going to make them cry. We are going to-”

“Um, Enjolras, it’s just a game.”

“I know that!” Enjolras said, frustrated. “But I want to win! No- I don’t just want to win, I want to crush them!”

“I think that may be a little harsh…”

“Marius, please, don’t be a child. They’ll get over it.”

“Wha- I’m the child?”

Just as Enjolras was about to answer, Cosette called from the other side of the court. “Ready to start, Ladies?”

Enjolras audibly growled.

Grantaire chuckled from his position behind a smirking Cosette.

“I was born ready for this!” Enjolras called back. He turned to Marius, “You cover the back and I’ll be here in the front.” Marius nodded and took his position.

Cosette threw a ball back to Grantaire to serve. Grantaire tossed the ball into the air and then hit it across the net. The ball bounced once and then was headed straight towards Marius. Well, Enjolras’ dream of glory was good while it lasted…

Marius panicked as the ball approached him and ended up hitting it hard, straight down towards the ground which then caused it to bounce back up in the air about six feet and land on Marius’ foot, who just stood there watching it as it rolled across the court.

Enjolras sighed as he tried to block out the cheers coming from the other side of the net. He picked up the ball as it rolled towards him and walked back towards Marius. Apparently he had done a great job early creating his scary older brother façade because Marius looked as if he were debating whether or not to run for his life as Enjolras approached.

“Maybe you should go to the front position…”

Marius nodded. “O-okay.”

Enjolras took Marius’ place as the other man walked to the front of the court. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

Cosette went up to the net to meet Marius. “Welcome to the front,” Cosette said with a smile.

Marius smiled in return and leaned over to share a quick kiss with her.

“Marius!” Enjolras yelled. “No fraternizing with the competition!”

Out of terror, Marius quickly pulled away and stepped back to his new position. Cosette chuckled and sighed as she turned to walk back to her spot.

Enjolras threw the ball back over to Grantaire to serve again. His serve was similar to the last one, and went straight to Enjolras’ position in the back.

This was his moment. Enjolras felt so full of power that when the ball came to him, he hit it with all his strength. The ball flew past Marius, past Cosette, and even past Grantaire before it finally landed. Out of bounds. Great.

The rest of the match continued in this way: Grantaire and Cosette leading by a landslide without actually doing anything. It was really just Enjolras trying too hard and Marius’ fear of the ball that doomed them.

After each match, Enjolras would always challenge them to a new one for he was determined to win.

Finally, after about an hour of matches Grantaire and Cosette called a team huddle. Enjolras took this time to angrily practice his swing in the corner while Marius decided to lie down and watch the clouds.

Eventually, Cosette and Grantaire turned to walk over to Marius and Enjolras’ side of the court. Marius got up and went to meet them as Enjolras did the same.

Once they were all in a huddle, Cosette spoke. “Okay so here’s the deal, this was fun at first but it’s kind of getting old now…”

“Old? What do you mean?” Enjolras asked.

“We mean,” Grantaire stepped in, “that every match is us barely even doing anything but still winning, followed by you asking for a rematch.”

“Because I want to win!” Enjolras insisted.

“Enj, I know that. But, to be honest we tried letting you win that last match but somehow you all still lost… I’m not quite sure how that worked out.”

Enjolras huffed.

Marius spoke up next. “Yeah I’m not really into this anymore… maybe we could all go out for coffee?”

Cosette and Grantaire nodded in assent and looked over to Enjolras to see if he agreed.

The blond sighed. “Fine. We can go.”

Cosette smiled. “Yay!” She linked her arm through Marius’ and began to walk with him off the court. “Oh, Enj, be a dear and pick up all the tennis balls? Thanks! We’ll meet you at the coffee shop on the corner of Main Street!” Then she led Marius out of the court’s fence and down the sidewalk.

Enjolras sighed. “Well this didn’t turn out like I wanted.”

Grantaire smiled.

“What are you happy about?”

“You look cute when you’re flustered.”

Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, just help me with these balls.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Oh my GOD, R.”


End file.
